


Overheard

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-14
Updated: 2003-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Does it even matter who's listening?





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Overheard**

**by:** Sophia

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** You're kidding, right?  
**Summary:** It's hot, Donna gets fired and that leads to... read the story already!  
**Spoiler:** I don't think there is anything specific but I have watched through season 4.  So be careful.  
**Author's Note:** Jennifer made me do it. Oh, and I did this without Shelley's magic beta-ing, so if it's bad, it's all my fault. **Written:** August 23, 2003  
**Feedback:** I live for feedback.  


  
  
"Donna, all I'm saying is there's no way in hell OUR daughter will ever be allowed to A: Date a foreigner B: Take drugs of any kind, even aspirin C: Go to dark clubs D: Date EVER... I just said that out loud, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes. But that'll never happen."  
  
"Why? Don't you want ...?"  
  
"Of course Josh, but think about it. Do you really believe OUR children could ever be weak willed and obedient? That's all I'm saying."  
  
  
  
"Aren't you worried they're talking in public about having kids?" Toby asked.  
  
"Nah, I saw it coming." CJ just kept walking.


End file.
